


Wicked Games

by Arvedui



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Asami Sato, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Korra, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvedui/pseuds/Arvedui
Summary: Her teachers always skipped around the rarely mentioned side effect of being the Blood of Raava. Though Asami seems more than happy to help Korra out with that stress.Featuring GP Korra and a thirsty Asami. You have been warned.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states, GP Korra, so if that's not you r cuppa tea I highly recommend you to click off. 
> 
> This is done very similar to my other story, 'Sunday Mornings' which is Supercorp GP. So if you want to get an idea of what I usually do, read a bit of that. Whenever I get bored and want to write these two, it'll be posted here. 
> 
> This is for that one commentator who said I should do some GP Korra/Asami. 
> 
> Obviously this is AU and pretty much with a paper thin plot, so don't come expecting some deep 200k word fic. It's just sex. 
> 
> No Beta, so mistakes are all mine.

Being the Avatar was an never ending battle in striving for balance in one self. It wasn’t mastering each element that was difficult, it was learning how to control each raging emotion that came with each element. 

Firebending and it’s rushing feelings of intense anger, passion, and desire that mixes together. The calmness of Waterbending that makes her feel far too much of both sadness and joy as she remembered her life long before. Her Airbending makes her wish for solitude, a place away from the busyness of life and simply  _ enjoy _ . The steadfastness of Earthbending orders her to sit, watch, and wait.

Some go well with each other depending on her mood, others mixed with the wrong element strikes a fire in the pit of her stomach that follows her until she is able to find her center point once more. 

It was hard enough for a single Bender to control their mastered element, four fold for an Avatar to control each conflicting emotion that each bending style brought racing through her bloodstream. 

That enough would send an Avatar heading into a headspin if they were still learning how to strike a balance in themselves. It was made only worse for Korra by the  _ need _ in the pit of her stomach, that primal desire. How the Firebending only made it worse, furthering that already annoying,  _ never mentioned, _ side effect of being the Avatar. 

How with each burst of need that came, she had to find some girl to take her frustration out on. Though many were  _ much more than willing _ , it still didn’t feel right to Korra. The too many emotions that raced through her head that clouded her judgement, making her doubt every single decision she made. 

Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be the Avatar? Why did it bring these animistic cravings? It made her head feel like it was going to burst into four different shapes, each of the element trying to claim dominance over the other and the whole of the their host. 

Korra stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, sheets wrapped around her tanned waist. The tight white t-shirt she wore bunched up around her stomach, showing the smooth rolling ab muscles of her stomach.

The Avatar lifted her right arm up from behind her head, studying the Water Tribe tattoos that ran up and weaved up her right arm ending where it curled around her strong shoulder. Lowering her arm back down, she twisted and shoved her face down into the plush pillows, knowing that laying in bed was only going to make things worse for her today. 

Korra tried to ignore how heat and blood rushed down in between her legs, her cock hardening. An familiar whisper taking root in the back of her head, demanding for Korra’s attention, to allow it to control her. 

Her cock strained against the tight contents of her compression shorts, throbbing for attention. Throbbing for a woman to fill. Korra knew trying to ease the tension herself wouldn’t do anything, she didn’t like giving into the near unnatural need when it appeared. 

She was never told anything about  _ this _ during her Avatar training. She was forced to finally  _ ask _ her teachers who only gave her a pointed look. A  _ small  _ side effect. Something about the blood of Raava, unexplained gibberish they threw at her. 

Enjoy it was their advice. How in all the Spirits was she supposed to enjoy  _ this _ ?

Korra sighed into the cold empty air of the bedroom, attempting to shut down the throb of anger that rose through her chest. She had learned a long time ago there were far too many things out of her control. She couldn’t change those things, no matter how badly she wanted too. 

She shut her eyes and tried to focus on finding an even breath. There was a point of balance somewhere in her head, she just needed to find it, latch onto it and focus on that. Then her day could finally start. 

It didn’t come, with each breath she took, she felt the heat build in the pit of her stomach. Each time she opened her eyes and glanced down, she could see the large outline that popped out from her underwear. A small burst of hot steam exploded from her nostrils as they flared in annoyance. 

Nearly growling, Korra rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in a pair of workout shorts and a tight black compression shirt. A morning trip to the gym would help with clearing her head, to workout that pent up frustration.

* * *

Asami had not intended to make a quick trip to the gym that morning. She had a mid morning business meeting that threatened to give her a pounding migraine. The thought of dragging herself out of bed pre-dawn to hit the gym was the furthest thing from her mind. 

She felt a certain  _ pull _ as it was, to get out of bed. A gentle push and nudge to get dressed into a crimson red tight pair of workout leggings and a matching colored sports bra.

It had been  _ far too long _ since she took anyone home and work meant that Asami was skipping out on certain personal escapes. A familiar wet heat dropped into her stomach, giving the raven haired woman a shiver of annoyance. Swallowing down the urge to lay back down in bed and do something about that wet heat, she found her running shoes and settled her head on getting to the gym.   


There was a knowing shiver that ran down her spine when she entered the quiet gym. There was something  _ different  _ in the air. Everyone else seemed unaware to it, but the feeling only grew stronger each moment that went by. 

It was still early, with only a few souls having the heart to wake up this early on any given day to go workout. The workers seemed perky and cheery, smiling respectfully at the CEO. Many knowing the woman by how many times she visited. 

And that she respected her privacy when it came to announcing to the whole of the building that the CEO of Future Industries was present. 

Placing her gym bag into a locker, she popped her wireless earbuds in and claimed one of the treadmills. 

She usually started a slow and even pace, warming up for the day. But the heat had settled in the pit of her stomach, her legs were already moving up to a steady jog, feet hitting the moving belt of the treadmill. 

Her raven black hair were pulled back into a high ponytail with loose strands falling free already. A thin layer of sweat covered her pale form as she found a easy rhythm for her breathing. 

She had been feeling frustrated lately. Work had the tendency to do that and with how many billions Future Industries were worth, every little deal could mean millions. Maybe it was a good idea to goto the gym, to workout some of those feelings in a more healthy way rather than trying to bundle them up inside of herself.

* * *

The run to the gym hadn’t helped, if anything it made the stirring hunger in her stomach only worse. 

There was a certain scent in the air. Perhaps it was only Korra thinking she smelled something because of the feeling that gripped her stomach. Walking through the threshold of the gym locker room, it only grew worse. 

It was only one that stood out to her. One that attracted her attention much stronger than any other she had before. 

Korra flexed her arms as she walked in the direction of one of the free weight benches, keeping her head down and trying to focus on the beat of the music in her ears. 

A stroke of dumb luck, or perhaps Fate, had directed Korra to glance up at the row of treadmills. That her blue eyes fell on the black haired woman that seemed far too familiar to Korra than she wanted to admit. 

The Avatar found herself pausing mid step, eyes running up and down Asami. The woman was a regular, Korra knew that. One of the few that was crazy enough to wake up before dawn to head to the 24 hour gym. They said hello, smile, wave, maybe a wink now and again but Korra had never tried to say more, no matter how appealing that thought was. 

She was the Avatar, any chance at a real relationship was slim to none. If the other woman didn’t already know she was the Avatar, it would become apparent quickly afterwards. It didn’t stop Korra from, daydreaming about the dark haired woman. 

The usual stirring Korra felt when she saw the black haired woman seemed stronger, far stronger. There was a voice in her head that wanted her to walk up, to say hello. Another voice that  _ wanted her _ . That primal rumbling that Korra was starting to hate more and more with each passing moment. 

She couldn’t resist to look, Korra’s eyes were glued to the sight of the woman’s perfect bubble ass standing out in the tightest pair of workout leggings she had ever laid her eyes on. She trailed upwards, over the toned lower pale body to where her breasts seemed to want to pop out from her tight training bra. 

Her pale skin contrasted well with the crimson red and black leggings and sports bra. 

Korra tore her eyed away with a snarl and headed for the bench, slipping the heavy weights onto either side of the bar. She needed some distance, this  _ mood _ was only going to be made worse if she kept on staring at that tempting body.   


Asami jerked her feet to the side, hands reaching out to grasp the handles. Her chest heaved up and down with ragged breaths, the jogging had quickly turned into an intense sprint. Wiping her forehead with her hand, it was finally then that she realized there was a pair of eyes trained on her. 

Slowly turning her head, her green eyes scanned over the gym, finally noticing the only other woman that wasn’t an employee. With short choppy brown hair that barely reached to her shoulders, copper skin that seemed flushed already even though it looked like she just got there. 

Asami knew  _ who  _ she was. It wasn’t hard to make out the Avatar in the crowd of people. They stood out, appeared to  _ demand _ attention from everyone that passed by. The blood of Wan and Raava flowed through their blood making them as good as Royalty.

If it wasn’t for that, it would simply be Korra’s looks that attracted far too much attention to her. How the tight workout clothes she wore brought out the muscular body. The compression shirt made her upper body look bigger. Bringing out the broad shoulders and heavy arms. A thick black tactical watch was wrapped on her left wrist.  Asami’s green eyes trailed lazily up her right arm, the Water Tribe tattoos looking even more appealing on her flushed copper skin. 

Blue eyes met green when Korra sat down on the edge of the weight bench. The Avatar balled her hands into fists for a long moment, flexing every single thick muscle in her arms, making her biceps bulged out for attention. She wiggled back on the bench and laid down, wrapping her hands around the bench bar. 

Asami raised a brow in mocked shock at Korra’s move. If the intention was to get Asami to stop from glancing, it did the opposite. A thudding of pleasure came down to grasp the wet heat in the pit of her stomach, making it leak slowly into the material of her leggings. 

There was something  _ different _ about the Avatar. That much was for certain. The other times Asami had seen her, she was cheerly with a smile plastered across her face. Instead today there was a much different aura surrounding Korra. 

It peaked Asami’s interest. Being far more bold than she thought she could be, Asami moved from the treadmill and threw a short white towel around her shoulder, dabbing her sweaty upper body. 

Korra was heaving the bar up and down with ease. A usual act sent another shiver running down Asami’s spine. The Avatar was so  _ strong _ . It made the muscles on her arms flex so hard. Korra racked the bar and laid there for a moment to take a breath before the next rep. 

The dark haired woman couldn’t help but to feel that the amount of reps Korra were doing with such intensity shouldn’t be for a regular warmup. 

Asami claimed one of the benches next to Korra, sending the Avatar a daring wink before turning her attention to the 20lb kettlebell. 

Korra found her attention slipping from the supposed workout and to the raven haired beauty a few feet from her. Asami’s back was to her, legs spacing out with the heavy kettlebell weight clasped in both hands, letting it hang between her legs. 

Asami stood up with her back perfectly straight. It made her round bubble ass stand out against the tight material. It drew every long moment of Korra’s heated stare, tracing up over the long curve of Asami’s spine. 

Korra stiffened a moan when Asami squatted down slowly, ensuring that her form was proper and perfect before standing up straight again. It made her cock pulse between her legs, precum leaking out from her head already at the sight of Asami’s perfect ass. 

Korra had to keep another low growl from escaping her lips by biting down on her bottom lip. Was this woman doing this on  _ purpose? _ That  _ wonderful toned bubble ass  _ looked far too  _ good _ every single time Asami squatted down. 

The thought of seeing that pale ass bouncing on her cock ran through the full front of Korra’s head, sending a rush of blood down to her cock, slowly beating to life. The slap smacking of wet skin hitting skin as Korra fucked such pent up need into the woman. 

Korra  _ thought _ she was used to this Avatar need. It was annoying at best but she knew how to control it. It was different today, it felt far too much, too intense. She could feel the cum boiling in her balls, making her body go stiff at each long second she stared at that bubble ass. It was a desire that Korra had never felt before. 

Korra snapped her attention away from Asami, shaking her head quickly to try and chase that thought away. She didn’t even know the woman’s name! She lifted the bar back up and ignored her usual workout, heaving it up and down at a blistering pace, hoping it would chase those thoughts away. 

She needed  _ something, anything _ to get rid of  _ those  _ thoughts. 

Asami let the kettlebell drop to the ground and placed her hands on her lower back. Clasping her heels together, she bent down with ease, stretching out her lower back. She turned her attention back to Korra, raising a brow at the pace Korra was heaving the bar up and down. 

“Need a spotter?” 

Korra nearly leaped out of her skin at the sound of that low sultry voice speaking to her. A set of pale hands wrapped around the bar and lifted it up, assisting Korra in racking the bar once Korra’s arms were flexed red with strain. 

With Asami hanging over her, it meant that Korra got a very good eyeful of Asami’s well sized pale breasts with a thin layer of sweat covering them. Being this close meant also the sweet smell of Asami’s body lotion and shampoo hit her like a wave. 

She smelled like jasmine and lavender mixed with other earthly smells. It peaked Korra’s attention, leaving her eyes to linger far too long on the bust being presented out to her. 

The obvious answer should’ve been no, Korra should’ve snarled and threw out an insult to get some much needed distance. Instead, Korra found herself nodding her head slowly, “Korra, by the way.”

Words were good. Words were very good. Not thinking about how good the other woman would look with her ass in the air…

_ “Korra,” _ Asami appeared to try the name, allowing the name to roll of her lips with all purpose in it, “I expected you to be taller.”

Of all the surprising things to happen that morning, the dry humor laced in Asami’s tone was not one she suspected. Korra expected starstruck, more flirting thrown towards her due to her Avatar status. Instead, Korra found herself chuckling, shrugging her shoulders lightly, “I make up for it in other ways.”

That made that black brow arch up again, a smirk appearing on the corner of Asami’s lips. Green eyes moved with purpose, making it very obvious as she glanced up and down Korra’s hard body, not missing the bulge that was starting to show on her right thigh, “That you do. Asami.”

_ Asami _ . Korra liked the name far too much. It took a long moment for her to realize that she was speaking to the richest person in Republic City, “You think you’re up for the challenge of spotting the Avatar?”

Asami gave a dry snort again, “Who else?”

Korra settled back onto the back, placing her feet firmly down on the ground. She took a number of deep breaths, ignoring how her cock was half erect on her thigh, making a very obvious outline in her workout shorts. There wasn’t anything she could do to stop it now, not with how close the two were standing. 

With Asami standing above her, she helped lift the bar up and then slowly down until it rested nearly on Korra’s chest. Asami’s green eyes were fixed on the Avatar, watching with rapid attention to how every muscle moved on Korra’s body. 

She could recall something that the whole reason she woke up this morning was to actually workout. Instead now, Asami had found something far better to do with her morning. Being this  _ close  _ to the Avatar had its own effects on her. Korra was the master of every element, able to become one with the Spirit World. In many ways Korra was some mythological divine goddess. 

That thought made wet heat pool between Asami’s legs. She couldn’t disagree with that thought. Now seeing Korra up close, how with each rep, the muscles of her body were put on display for Asami’s edger attention. 

The lower half of Korra’s compression shirt was riding up which made Asami hide a low moan by coughing off to the side. Copper abs peaked out, with long lines going to hide below the waistline of the Avatar’s shorts. The popping ‘v’ of her lower stomach looked far too defined to be human. There was a shivering thought of Asami running her tongue down along those lines, licking up the thin trail of sweat. 

Asami never felt this type of  _ thirst _ . This type of  _ want _ . It was taking every moment of her attention, rapidly clearing every other thought until all she could think about was Korra. Her eyes traced back up to the elaborate tattoos on Korra’s right arm. Asami was never one to find tattoos as a turn on but with the ones that wrapped up and down Korra’s arm seemed to only fit the Avatar. 

She snapped back into reality when Korra was moving the bar back up to rack it. Asami assisted by pushing the bar up and back, letting it rest into the holding clamps. The dark haired woman crossed her arms over the bar and looked down at Korra, allowing the Avatar to catch her breath. 

“Shoulders next.” Korra said to break the tenseful silence that had taken to rest between them.

* * *

Korra was staring forward into her locker, attempting to beat down the urge to look over her shoulder at where Asami was getting changed out of her sweaty workout clothes and wrap her body into a white towel for the sauna. 

It was still far too early for anyone else to be in the gym, leaving the two women alone in the locker room. Korra could  _ smell  _ it in the air, it was far too obvious. Hanging over the two with each little peek out of the corner of their eyes.

Korra peaked at the wrong time, or maybe it was the right time. Asami’s body was angled, giving Korra a large eyeful of her side profile. Ever so  _ slowly _ those far too tight workout leggings were pulled down over her plump ass. 

Her chest tightened at every long second Asami took, knowing quite well that Korra was enjoying every moment of it. Her cock tightened to its full length, with each heartbeat her cock throbbed. 

The leggings were pushed to the side and replaced with a low hanging white towel that was still somehow far too tight. Asami paused far longer than would be normal, taking the time to put her hair down from the tight ponytail. 

Korra threw off her sweaty compression shirt leaving her chest only to be covered by a tight black sports bra. Her shorts followed, trying to quickly shield herself with a clean white towel that hung from a hook in her locker. 

Asami peeked again out the corner of her eye, glancing for a long moment at the nearly naked Korra. Down across the entrenched stone ab muscles, the popping ‘v’ that lead way to a clean shaved pubic mound. It was the curved olive skinned cock that attracted every moment of Asami’s lustful stare. 

It stood out nearly a foot from Korra’s waist, curving upwards towards the sky. It was as thick as Asami’s own wrist, finished with a pair of low hanging balls hung from below it. Asami sucked in her bottom lip in between her teeth to keep in a low moan that wanted to escape as her eyes stayed fixed on the sight. 

The sight was only for half a second, long enough for the scene to be burnt into Asami’s memory. Korra quickly covered herself and tried to walk past Asami, hands pressed over her lower half in an attempt to make it look like she was holding up the towel. Though instead, to hide her cock that bulged out from underneath the material of the towel. 

In comparison to Korra, Asami looked at ease in the sauna, leaning back into the wood bench with her green eyes resting on the Avatar. Korra herself looked to be having a far worse time off. With her hands pressed into her lap and finger interlaced together, the usual dry heat only bothered her more. 

“So, wh..what is it that you do for a living, Asami?” Korra finally found her voice, still refusing to make eye contact with the other woman. 

She missed the amused look on Asami’s face, or how she licked her lips before speaking, “Business.”

That made Korra glance up with look of confusion, “What type of business?”

Asami shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back, attracting attention to the long side of her neck, “My Father started the business around creating cars. I am sure you’ve heard of Future industries.”

Asami wasn’t one to gloat, she was never one to throw out how much money she was worth but a part of her wanted to see Korra’s reaction, how she responded to what Asami really did for work. 

Korra’s face was still for several long moments, “Sato. Your last name is Sato. As in Asami Sato.”

“And you’re the Avatar. A pleasure, I’m sure.” Asami deadpanned. 

“Why do you come to a place like this then? I’ve seen you here all the time.”

“One of the smaller ones compared to the few downtown. I live nearby and the staff know not to make a scene with me entering the building,” Asami brought her elbow up, placing her chin into the palm of her hand, green eyes still fixed on Korra, “I could say the same of you, Avatar.”

Korra fell quiet, glad that the two could actually hold a conversation and leave the mutual staring behind, “ Lot less staring people.”

“Does the Avatar not have a private gym?” Asami teased. 

“Does  _ Asami Sato  _ not have a private gym?” Korra found herself throwing back with the same teasing glint in her eyes. 

“Maybe it was my master plan because I knew you came here.” Asami found herself saying without thinking. 

There’s a long second of silence between the two women. A low blush appeared on Asami’s cheeks, swiftly opening her mouth to try and make sure Korra understood that it was a  _ joke _ . 

“And what else is in that plan of yours?” Korra spoke before Asami, eyes leveled fully on Asami, looking on without flinching. 

Those blue eyes dipped down over the pale body on display for her, barely hidden by the white towel. Her eyes zeroed on a droplet of sweat that rolled down over Asami’s collarbone and disappeared into the bust on display. 

The corners of Asami’s lips twerked up, “Who knows.” 

The two women kept their equal stare, Asami watched closely as Korra stood from her spot and made closer to the pile of rocks and bucket of water that help controlled the heat in the room, less than a foot away of where Asami sat. 

The dark haired woman raised a single brow as Korra passed, watching as the Avatar’s fingers on her right hand lifted up, controlling the water in the bucket. A tight spray of water moved from the bucket and splashed across the heated rocks, a large burst of steam filled the room with a new roll of heat. 

As Korra tried to pass back once more to the seat she was in before, Asami stopped her. Hand reaching out for the waistline of the white towel. The Avatar paused in her step, going as stiff as a board, unsure what the hand on her lower stomach meant. 

Asami slowly stood up, the height difference being forgotten. Their eyes met once more with Asami’s hand trailing up over the hard sweaty muscles of Korra’s stomach, dangerous fingertips tracing the hardlines with a smirk still on her face. 

Korra could hear her heartbeat in her ears, eyes darkening with every moment Asami’s hand is on her, tracing every outline of the muscles covering her body. Any restraint, any idea of not giving into the feeling that rumbles in her stomach is forgotten by the dark lustful look that takes root in Asami’s jade green eyes. 

The Avatar’s hands lower to clasp Asami’s thin waist, pushing the CEO to her as her lips move across the short distance to claim the woman’s plump pink lips. A mix of moans from their both fill the sauna as their lips finally connect. It starts slow, moving against each other with uncertainty, until finally that primal heat takes control in them. 

Asami’s hands tears at the white towel Korra is wearing, allowing it to drop to below them, tanned cock popping out from Korra’s wasit. Her free hand rushes up Korra’s back, scratching her fingernails into the back of Korra’s neck and pulling at the choppy brown locks. Her other pale soft hand wraps around the thick girth of the Avatar’s cock, stroking the skin around the thick head. 

Korra breaks the kiss with a rapid breath, a low groan rumbling from her chest at the feel of Asami’s hand on her cock. Her body feels far too tight, the strain from the workout, the intense heat in the sauna only furthers the heat in her stomach, wanting  _ more _ . 

“Fuck, stroke my cock.” Korra growls out in a low pitch. Her hips arch the smallest bit into the tight fist Asami’s hand had formed, blue eyes darkened to the point of midnight blue. 

There’s a stroke of desire that shivers its way down Asami’s back at the tone the Avatar takes. Making hot cum dribble from her already glistering pussy, she was about to fuck the Avatar, the same Avatar that could  _ break her _ . 

Korra’s hands tear off the white towel that covers Asami’s lower body, quickly followed by both their sports bras, leaving both of the women’s naked sweaty bodies free. Asami jumps up into Korra’s chest when the Avatar’s large hands smack down on her bubble ass, palming the tight flesh. 

“This fucking ass has been driving me insane.” Korra growled again, digging her fingernails into the perfect plump pale ass. 

The hand that was in Korra’s hair had dropped, resting on the hard set of abs the Avatar sported. Her small pale hand contrast so well with the tanned muscular body below it. Any thought of stopping, or that  _ anyone _ could walk in on them was long gone, gone the moment Korra had kissed her with such frenzy. 

“Sit down. Let me suck the Avatar’s cock.” Asami whispered out, leaning forward to press a number of kisses along Korra’s collarbone and giving the woman’s cock a tight squeeze. 

Korra smacked Asami’s ass before disconnecting from the CEO. Taking a seat down on the bench behind Asami, she spread her legs and leaned back into the bench. Strong arms spread out on the back bench, showing the tense red muscles. 

Korra sat like a Queen, brown hair messy from Asami’s greedy hands. Hard body flushed red with both desire and the heat. Her massive cock pointing upwards, waiting for Asami’s plump pink lips to run across it and worship it. 

Asami focus on Korra for several long seconds, running her right index fingers over her plump lips. She could recall something about the Avatars being like divines. The blood of Raava, the most powerful connection to the spirit world. Sitting there with a low cocky smile on her face, Korra looks the part, worthy of sinful worship. 

That thought lites a fire that had only simmered in Asami’s stomach before. The CEO drops to her knees in between Korra’s strong legs, kissing along the muscular hairless thighs. 

Korra tenses her arms, hands wrapping around the wood of the bench to keep her own desires in check. She had one of the richest women in the world sitting between her legs, little lips and mouth kissing along her legs until she reached the enormous cock that was going to be shoved inside of her for hours. 

The Avatar’s chest tightens, a low burst of steam escaping from her nose when Asami draped her large tanned cock over her pretty pale face. Dark jade green eyes peeking out as her sinful little tongue licked and tasted the salty flesh. 

The moan that rolls from Asami’s lips sounds far too truthful to be forced, the musky sweaty taste on Korra’s cock tastes far too good on Asami’s tongue. The Avatar’s cock is a hard steady heat on Asami’s face, her eyes on fixed on Korra’s as her lips drop down to seal around one of the large nuts that hang lowly below the thick meat. 

Korra rolls her head back as Asami’s lips seal around the baby soft flesh. A ripple of precum flies from her cockhead, staining Asami’s black hair, “Fuck, Asami.”

Asami looks pleased by the response, dropping the spit covered nut from her mouth, she kissed up along the soft and sensitive underside of Korra’s cock. All the way up until her tongue and lips wrapped around the thick cockhead and  _slurped_ the precum that had leaked out.

It earns another burst of precum, wetting Asami’s growing desire to taste Korra’s cum down her throat.  Both of Asami’s soft hands wrap around the massive Avatar cock, stroking the hard flesh slowly as her mouth reminded sealed around the cockhead, tongue lashing against the cumslit. 

Korra felt like she was on a cloud. She rolled her head back with a low moan running from her lips, eyes screwing shut to focus solely on the feel of Asami’s mouth on her cock. The Avatar never let herself enjoy these moments, feeling as if that need was far too unnatural. 

This time, it felt far too different. Asami’s lips was  _ worshiping  _ her cock and Korra  _ loved _ every second of it. Popping her cockhead out of her mouth with a spray of spit and precum. The CEO’s head lowered, pressing her lips to the side of the long tanned length and slurping the skin. 

Every inch of Korra’s immense cock is covered in a mix of sweat, spit and precum, making the flesh slick wet from Asami’s needy and drooling mouth. The Avatar looked back down at the woman in between her legs, watching with rapid attention as Asami licked and tasted every inch of her cock. 

A part of Korra wondered if Asami felt it too. That  _ need _ , far too strong to be normal. So different than anyone else Korra had ever been with. It could simply be such strong lust clouding so much in the room, hanging over like a fog, but Korra wanted  _ more _ . She wanted Asami and she barely knew who the woman was. 

Asami was dripping cum down the inside of her thighs, tongue and lips working together along every inch of Korra’s cock. She had little intention of stopping, enjoying the feel of the massive cock pulsing in her mouth. She latched her lips back around the thick head and slowly eased her head down, trying to suck in as much of the Avatar’s cock into her throat. 

Korra’s eyes were set down on Asami, her hands balls that raven black hair, “If I knew you were this hungry for my cock, we could’ve started this weeks ago.”

Asami moaned around Korra’s cock in response, relaxing her throat to take more and more of the massive cock into her throat. It wasn’t so wide and large that the entire situation was comical, it didn’t spread her lips so wide that she was in pain to suck it into her mouth. It was the perfect length for her needy mouth, the perfect girth.

Many of her past lovers had attempted to take every inch in, a few had actually done it. This time it still felt different. Korra’s eyes were rolling back into her head, thighs shaking the smallest bit as Asami’s lips sealed around the thick base, every inch of her cock shoved in the CEO’s hungry mouth and throat. 

Asami’s throat felt too  _ right  _ for her cock. Every little move sent vibrations of pleasure running down her cock and through her body. Her delicate pale nose was pressed into the hard ‘v’ of her muscles, green eyes staring up at Korra’s face, the smallest smirk on her lips. 

The CEO slowly begun to move her head backwards, dragging her lips harshly over the sensitive skin, her tongue licking and curling around random spots of flesh. Harsh spurts of precum flew from Korra’s cock, filling Asami’s mouth and flowing down her throat with each harsh such of her mouth. 

When Asami’s lips stopped around Korra’s cockhead again, Korra’s tattooed right arm moved from the resting spot on the bench. Grasping Asami’s black hair in one strong grip, she flexed her arm, making the tribal markings mark against her flushed hard tanned skin.

Korra started her hips up, softly thrusting her hips forward to move her cock through Asami’s open mouth, fucking the CEO’s throat. Asami’s hands rested on Korra’s thighs, black painted nails digging into the tanned flesh as the Avatar used her mouth. 

“I’m so fucking close.” Korra growled, the lewd set sound of her cock fucking Asami’s wet mouth echoed through the small room, sending a shiver of pleasure roaring through her body. 

Korra looked far too good like this. Far too powerful with one hand in Asami’s hair. Tanned hips moving back and forth, using her mouth and throat as if she owned it. Every muscle was put on display for her, becoming more tense as the Avatar’s climax came closer and closer. 

Asami felt  _ thirsty _ . She wanted to taste Korra’s cum, a thought that would nearly be disturbing if she wasn't in such a fog of lustful want and need. 

Korra shoved her hips forward, shoving nearly every inch of her massive cock into Asami’s mouth as the cum in her balls came to a breaking point, bursting through her cock and spraying into Asami’s mouth in several large spurts. 

Asami drank her cum. Taking everything Korra gave her, with only a small dribble coming from the right corner of her mouth when it was too much to swallow at once. Korra finally eased back into the seat, dropping her hand from Asami’s hair with a heavy sigh,  _ “Fuck.”  _

The CEO eased her mouth from Korra’s cock, amazed still that the Avatar’s cock was fully hard. Asami pressed a kiss to the thick head, running her tongue along the flesh to clean up the left over cum rather dutifully. 

“More?” Asami asked in a low voice, hoarse from the intense throat fucking she just received. 

She was pleased when Korra nodded her head swiftly and was standing. Strong hands grasped her pale body and switched their positions. Asumi was lifted and pressed down into the bench, legs up in the air with her back pressed into the wood. 

Korra rested her cock on Asami’s trimmed stomach as she ran the fingers on her left hand over Asami’s dripping pussy, She bent down to a knee, allowing one of Asami’s long toned legs to be draped over her strong shoulder, replacing her fingers with her tongue. 

The CEO moaned loudly into the air as Korra ran her tongue downwards across the wet space of her pussy,” Korra,  _ fuck me _ .”

Korra rumbled in response, sealing her lips quickly around Asami’s clit and suched harshly on it before popping it from her mouth, “Next time I want to taste you.”

There was a wet feeling that took form in the pit of Asami’s stomach. Korra wanted a next time as badly as she did. 

Asami admired the naked Avatar in front of her. Her olive skin flushed red with desire and strain. Her green eyes traced up her right arm, over the tattoos and muscles that popped out. That right hand grasped her hip while her left grasped the base of her cock and lined her thick head with Asami’s pink pussy.

The CEO’s long legs wrapped around Korra’s waist, hands reaching up behind her to grasp the edges of the bench to keep her in place. She took a breath to steady her racing heart, knowing how wide Korra was going to spread her pussy. 

Korra’s cock looked so  _ big _ pressed to her pussy, slowly pushing her head forward. She could barely see how wide she was being spread by Asami could  _ feel it _ . Hear how the thick flesh popped in the head, the low rumble of desire coming from Korra’s chest at the feel of Asami’s tight wet heat around her. 

“You’re so fucking  _ tight _ .” Korra growled, straining her arms to keep in control of herself, to hold back the desire to shove her cock fully into Asami and claim her pussy. 

Instead, Korra went slow, not wanting to hurt Asami. It meant that Asami felt every single thick inch spread her pussy so rightfully that she knew she was only going to be able to fit Korra’s cock now. A thought that sparked another dark lustful desire in her stomach. Having the Avatar, being the only one the Avatar ever needed. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Korra’s hips were pressed flush with Asami’s lower half. Every inch of her cock resting inside of the CEO’s far too tight and wet pussy. Asami could feel it pulsing in her, the head pressed wonderfully against her cervix. 

Asami moved her hands from behind the bench and ran them over Korra’s hands and forearms, squeezing the muscles that were flexed there. Her ankles crossed behind Korra’s back, giving her a better grip on the Avatar, “ _ Korra.” _

Korra rumbled at how Asami purred her name. Pulling her hips fully back until only her thick cockhead was still shoved inside the pink pussy, she  _ shoved _ her hips forward, spearing her cock fully inside of Asami. 

The CEO’s head rolled back, hands dropping to her sides at the powerful thrust. Korra’s cockhead shoved against her cervix, sending vibrations of pleasure and the smallest bit of pain through her bloodstream. Korra was going to break her. 

The feeling of Asami’s pussy wrapped so tightly around her cock made the tight grip on Korra’s pent up frustration slip. She was moving her hips in a blistering pace, out and in, out and in, becoming a blur of speed,  _ hammering  _ into Asami’s body. 

“So.fucking.good.” Korra growled out with each animistic thrust into Asami’s tight pussy. The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed more loudly with each thrust, with Korra still picking up speed. 

Asami’s body jiggled with each thrust, she felt as if she was being broken into two. Her pussy becoming fitted to Korra’s cock, made fit by Korra intense fucking. No other lover had ever been this rough with her, too many too afraid of who she was, that Asami was too fragile to be broken. 

But Korra didn’t care. She fucked her rightfully, with ease. Asami’s eyes were fixed on Korra’s body, how every muscle shined in a thin layer of sweat, each one flexed as the Avatar fucked Asami. By the Spirits, Korra was a Goddess. Wild strands of brown hair starting to stick to her flushed red face, blue eyes so dark that they look the color of the night sky. 

Asami was being moved, flipped onto her side, legs being pressed together and cradled over Korra’s left forearm as her right hand still grasped her hip. It meant that her  _ perfect bubble  _ ass was on display, jiggling with each of the powerful Avatar’s thrusts. 

Korra was gone, replaced with the side of the Avatar that only made an appearance now and again. When she needed her primal filling. Her right hand smacked down on the pale ass, digging her fingernails into the bubbly flesh, “Teasing me with your tight little workout leggings for weeks. Do you know how badly I wanted to say something? To do something?”

The thought of Korra cornering her in the showers ran through the full front of her mind. Asami knew that the leggings were the smallest bit on purpose, she knew the stares she got. The dirty talking send a fat droplet of cum leaking from around Korra’s cock, “I wore it for you!”

Korra growled in response, fucking into Asami harder, both their skin becoming red from the harsh fucking, “Ms. Perfect Asami Sato wanted the Avatar’s cock so badly? You’ll get anytime you want it now.”

Asami monaed in response, shoving her face into the wood of the bench. There was the lingering thought that they were doing this backwards, they were supposed to go one at least a date before fucking like animals. 

The CEO had the feeling they would’ve left that dinner early. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Korra roared, smashing her cock harder into Asami’s pussy, precum leaking and mixing with Asami’s cum, “So fucking close.”

Asami’s climax tore through her body with another savage thrust against her cervix, her head throwing back and screaming, “Korra!” 

Korra clenched her jaw, fucking Asami through her golden waves until finally she tore her cock from Asami’s perfectly fucked pussy. Wrapping her right hand around her cock, she stroked herself in a blur of speed, making Asami’s eyes go wide as Korra roared like an animal. 

Several long sprays of musky smelling white cum flew from Korra’s cock, painting the side of Asami’s flushed red body.  It felt like a stone lifted from her stomach, her balls twitching as she rode out her intense orgasm, covering the CEO in her white cum, not caring that they would have to shower after this sweaty brute fucking. 

Korra’s left hand reached out to grasp the wood next to Asami’s body, finally dropping her grip on her cock as the cum started flying out. The Avatar’s body hoovered over Asami’s, trying to keep herself up and not falling down on the CEO.

* * *

After a quick cleanup and separate showers, Korra finally realized what she had done. Dressed in fresh clean clothes and her gym bag over her shoulder, she crossed the short distanced to an equally clothed Asami, apology about to flow from her lips. 

She was stopped short by Asami stepping up into Korra’s personal space and slipping a business card into her hand, “My personal cell is on the back. I’m busy tonight, but I am free this weekend.”

Korra raised a brow, a blush coming to her cheeks that didn’t seem to fit after the intense fucking, “I..eh..”

Asami ran a small hand down over Korra’s chest, black brow raised with a smirk on her lips, “Unless you don’t want to have dinner with me.”

“No, no, I do. I just… about..”

Asami leaned up to press a kiss to Korra’s nose and then leaned to Korra’s ear to whisper, “About how much you liked me fucking your big fat cock? Or how you obviously want to fuck me again. Maybe a bed next time, my back is sore from the wood.”

Asami leaned back with a kiss to Korra’s ear, a wink and then turned to leave the locker room. Leaving a red and very much turned on Korra standing there. 

Looking down to the card, she quickly fished her phone from her pocket and sent out a text to Asami’s number, grin coming to her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> I wouldn't go as far and say this in an A/B/O type story, but there's some similarities. What you saw, the intense lust, brute fucking; pretty much will be as far as those feelings go. Again, take a look at my other work, Sunday Mornings, because it's done in a similar fashion of this will be in.


End file.
